The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall administration of the DISCOVER program. The overall goals are to ensure that: the DISCOVER program functions efficiently using effective administrative, fiscal, and scientific review procedures; the DISCOVER investigators communicate effectively with each other, with the broader scientific and clinical communities, as well as with other DISCOVER Centers and the NIEHS; investigators in the DISCOVER program adhere to the highest ethical standards in conducting their research. The core accomplishes its goals through the use of an Executive Committee and Internal Advisory Committee. The Center is advised by an External Advisory Committee and a University of Washington Science Advisory Board. A strong organizational model increases effectiveness of the Center in a highly multi-disciplinary environment. Procedures are developed to maximize collaboration and integration between the Center's Scientific Components, and to maximize communication and rapid translation of Center Findings to the Scientific, Clinical, and Public Health Communities.